User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 823 prediction
Cover Story: Everyone in Dressrosa reads the new bounties Page 1: Nami: YOU DAMN IDIOT! You could have gotten us killed! Luffy: But I didn't. Pedro: He's... Insane... Pekoms: His brain must be made of rubber. Ussop: That makes too much sense. Pekoms: God, I think I joined the wrong group to help... Page 2: Pedro: Yes... I agree brother. Nami: Brother?! Brook: You look nothing alike! Pekoms: We minks are heavily different due to genes. Our parents are Completly different looking, being a panther and a tiger. Due to low population, not many minks have similar species as parents. Or siblings. Pedro: Besides, we're very different. Pekoms is an idiot. Pekoms: And my brother is a liar. Pedro: TAKE THAT BACK! Pekoms: NEVER! Nami: Okay, we need to know who we're dealing with. Pekoms! Page 3: Pekoms: Of course. I am a collector. I gain a collection of candy. It may sound weak, but to Big Mom, candy is above even gold. So only the elites are part of it. However, even above the elites... Are the Eight Deadly Lords. Nami: 8 Deadly lords? Pekoms: Yes, her personal guard, head enforces, executioners, and all very ruthless. All of them have a bounty of 600 million Berri and above. Choppe: 600 million! But... Luffy is only 500.. Pekoms: Indeed. I will tell you that beating them is next to impossible. Capone Bege seems to be trying to join their ranks. I will tell you about them. Page 4: Bobbins: Just die in shit. Pekoms: Bobbins 'The Obese Death' Goyo. He's part of the frog tribe, and is worth 760 million Berri. He's her most psycho deadly lord. Next, is Henriett. Henriett: DO YOU LOVE ME?! I DO! Page 5: Pekoms: Henriett, 'The femme fatale' Nosafa. She seems to have even a Zou, the Shark Shark No mi. She has a bounty of 655 million Berri. She is deadly even by Deadly lord standards. Next... Is the leader of them, the deadliest of them all... And head of the Vinsmoke family. Brook: Sanji's father! Pekoms: Yes, indeed. Of all of them, I never met him... But I fear him the most. Even Big Mom, one capable of wiping out islands, respects him. But, the strangest thing... Is his bounty. 0. Why... Why does the most deadly assassin and second in command of a Yonkou, have no bounty! Unless... He has ties to the highest people in the world government. I fear that saving Sanji will be impossible as long as his father lives. All of Germa 66, the most deadly assasians in the New world, obey him. Luffy: Then we'll just have to kick his ass. Page 6: Pekoms: YOU IDIOT! THIS MAN IS THE MOST TERRIFYING MAN UNDER BIG MOM! NONE CAN HOPE TO BEAT HIM! Tamago: OH! SANJI! I am glad you live! Your father Corlone would have killed us if you... Sanji: Shut up, and tell me where... ???: Shitty brat. ???: Mother would hate to see you so... Disrespectful. Page 7: Sanji: Shut up Nicholai. Nicholai: You haven't seen your older brother in 15 years, and you say shut up? I should snap your legs. ???: STOP! Corlone: Son. Sanji: Dad. Corlone: Sanji... Page 8: Corlone: SON! YOWRE BCK! SON! I MSS YOU! AOQQHQTAGAAHAY QOAOSSHYSTSABH DIWJSY! Sanji: SHUT UP DAD! I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND YOU! Corlone: SON! Corlone: I MISS YOU! I REALLY DO! BWAHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD, IF YOUR MOTHER WAS HERE, SHE WOULD BE CRYING NOW! ???: SANJI! Page 9: ???: YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! Corlone: ANITA! OUR SON! Anita: I KNOW! I'M TEACHING THAT BASTARD A LESSON! Anita: How could you break your mother's heart! Sanji: SHUT UP! LIKE I GIVE A SHIT! Page 10: Corlone: SON! Anita: BASTARD! Capone Bege: ... Freaks. Purin: NO, I REFUSE TO MARRY HIM! I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE! Pirate: But, you're mother... Purin: SHE CAN EAT SHIT! Page 11: ???: Eat... Shit... Big Mom: Shitty brat... Don't make me end you. Big Mom: Bounty, 3,800,000,000 Berri. Big Mom: Should I kill you? Page 12: Big Mom: Honey? Big Daddy: Karl 'Big Daddy' Linlin, Bounty 875,000,000, and advisor to Big Mom. Big Daddy: Please, honey, she's just like you. Very passionate, and strong. I remember you tried to kill your father when he forced this marriage. Big Mom: Karl... Page 13: Big Mom: SHE'S A SHITTY BRAT! Big Daddy: Still love you. Big Mom: Shut up... Stupid... ???: Damn, she's gone mad... Page 14: Vermillion: First son of Corlone, and Deadly Lord. Bounty: 930,000,000 Berri. Vermillion: So, brother is back... I should punish him like old times. Big Daddy: Oh, the wedding is happening... Oh, I can't wait! My daughter is getting married! Big Daddy: ANY WHO RUIN IT WILL BE DESTROYED, ALONG WITH THEIR FAMILY! Page 15: Luffy: Wedding, here we come! Category:Blog posts